


Drawing Jim

by Nirvs (nirvanad)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drawing, F/M, posing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirvanad/pseuds/Nirvs
Summary: Nothing as quiet as to draw someone right?Molly draws Jim, her something





	Drawing Jim

**Author's Note:**

> Not native english speaker, not betaed, not afraid.  
Enjoy

Molly thought she was alone in her home, and used the rare free time to indulge drawing an study in male anatomy. 

“What’s that?” At least she didn’t mess up.

“JIM! Don’t look it!”

She was trying to catch it but he had turned his back contemplating.

“My, my, I didn’t knew you still cold draw, I wouldn’t wait for nothing less accurate from the best pathologist in UK.” he turns to smile to her and she takes advantage to take the sheet back without ruining it.

“And it is a surprise to me that you knew that I draw at all. Just Mycroft knows, even Sherlock couldn’t deduce it. What gave me?” Molly held the drawing by her chest and took good two foots from him.

“Poster from your last school year, they credit to you even if you didn’t wanted it. All the others were yours too, those blunt plain things, but this? I do know what your filthy creative mind is capable of, Molly mine. The mystery left only to why don’t you indulge more.”

Molly averted her gaze from him. He could well being mocking her, and then she remembered he never did. She never showed to others what she really liked to draw, it was too embarrassing. If a girl liked biology, and how the body works she would be a good girl and go to medicine school, were she could unabashedly study corpses that were just object of study. A good girl wouldn’t find a male naked body beautiful to draw every little vein and forame right. 

But Jim wasn’t a good man, she could be a bit no good with him.

“Jim I know you deal with art, do you really-” He just held out his hand.

Molly breathed and took drawing, she started to bush and push it back before he could catch it.

“Promise-”

“I would never laugh dear-” he took the leaf from her and she stood at his side.

"Give me a minute" she rush to get bedroom to grab the good stuff she got. 

In her closet she thinks better what she will do. Two soft pencils, her new blurs, the large and the pointy. Her ungranuladed sketchbook, brand new. She cares the first sheet remembering that her cousin went to a summer drawing course with one of those. Molly would never be able to afford or even to ask her parents for something like that. But how she envied her cousin back then. Some models were just sculptures but at the ending the studies with live models were far better. Molly couldn't ask any of her friends for that too. 

Molly wasn't bitter about it.Gradually her passion with the human body rooted in physiology, so anatomy for drawing wasn't enough anymore. Even so, to think that the closest to models that she ever had prior today were three anatomical pieces in uni was kinda sad. She get back to her model, smiling at the thought of his new title.

“I loved that position you made with the Crown Jewels, you think you can reproduce tha-” she said arriving at the living room. 

“You mean like this? You got hand me a sceptre so I can hold.”

* * *

  


She should have seen it coming. A dramatic as like him, of course that he is naked by her settie like an adolescent renascentist model. 

"Oh, you still can blush on human form" he sways a knee at her.

"Why Jim? Why do you have to amplify every dam moment of your life?

"Oh crap, like you didn't pray to the drawing God to have an alive specimens like this one right-"

"STOP!" Molly screams at him "right there! Those rose eyebrows, can you stay like this?" he just smirks at her and she begins to work.

  


* * *

  


“I can't draw you if ou don't stay still”

“I I'm bored. There's nothing to do. And it hurts” 

“Uhg- well, let the pain distracts you.”

“The way you think please me very much, Molly my dear” he gets back to position and stays for good thirty minutes before came towards her.

“Hey! you can't move”

“I'm a genius, I can remember my position- I can’t believe it. Just that till now?” Jim was pointing to his sketched overall form. Some places here and there were more detailed like his legs and face. Molly shyness was papable by the way she was avoiding the cool parts, like in the fading shadows of his thigh.

“I was distracted.”

“Good. Ok. Let’s do this. I’m gonna draw you first, and then I get back there.”

“What? You draw?”

“Yeah, how do you think I got in fake paintings business?”

“I don’t know…” She was looking to the setie and to his infinite deep dark eyes. If she drew hide, if no one even knew she drew at all, she would be able to pose?

“Chop, chop luv. Sure you will work twice faster after once you get back here.” He took her place while she straightens her blouse and smoothes her hair. She deliberately sit very stiff with her hands by her lap and then she began to thank all the gods that may exist in the universe.

Jim was accessing her things absently, pencils, choosing the right type of paper and her fancy blurs, doing this the way he came to this world one leg flexed on the stoll support, the other on the floor, hair already messed up once he wasn't posing anymore. He was so beautiful working, was him like this when he was plotting and spreading chaos?

“Ahh, I think we must change outfits… Maybe?” This distracted him and he passed a hand at the top of his head.

“What?” He gave her that look deep down her bones, blackening her soul with those eyes. She motioned to they both.

“I mean, you’re gonna stay like this? I am not complaining but-” 

“I’m always naked Molly, to you.” A smile rose in they both. 

The lack of respect for the common sense was a characteristic of his personality they both knew that.

“So, how do you want me?”

“Rest in the setie, yeah- like that. Now put your arm above your head and twist your hip just a- good.”

She listened now on just for the scrap of the pencils in the paper.

* * *

Molly wake up with her mouth dry and a stiff neck. Jim took his drawing. She texts him.

I'll never see it, won't I? - M.

No, you won’t. - J.

Please? - M.

NEVER! xxx - J.

* * *

Hazaad didn't liked any of this. Drugs: that's a good business, but even him knew that he would need help now that his competition was eliminated. He didn't knew anyone that was counselled in an office but once they two had private identities seemed the right thing.

Not that he had came for decoration advice but he was taking some notes tough. The place exhaled masculinity and power. The mahogany smell, leather chairs, dark walls and everything. Would be all perfect if not for this cursed painting in the wall. 

He got nightmares just by the sight of it the last time.

‘_ Do not look to it.’ _mummy voice yelled in his head. He wish he could be a good lad. Just this time. 

But his viced eyes didn’t obey. 

Slowly this time. ‘_ If I understand it, I won’t fear it’. _The indirect lights gave uniform glow to the oil painting. On a hill she stood. Majestic in a throne made of skulls and bones. The strange thing was that closer from the queen they get, aliver the remains became. In that way she was seated in flesh and blood. 

Hazaad gulped but went further. 

She was wearing a fine blue gow. Her hands laying on her lap, her skin was pale but healthy as her shiny brown hair. Looking just to her he got that she shouldn't frighten him to death. Pure and beauty as she was. A girl, no. A woman, reigning the death kingdom. Looking right to your soul, seeing everything and changing nothing.

Shivers ran his spine, acid crept his throat.

“Mr Socolov?”

He rise up reading the golden plaque above the painting _ “Here anyone can live free” _and goes to the door at the side of the painting. _"Time for some counseling"_

While passing the Queen, he keeps his head down.

  



End file.
